M1 (Hungary)
M1 is the first and oldest television station in Hungary. It provided news programs, public information and entertainment programs to viewers from 1957-58, but on March 15, 2015, it was primarily a news channel for current news. In addition, some magazine programs are also broadcast. History The beginnings In addition to the ongoing expansion and development of radio broadcasting, there was a need for the introduction of broadcast TVs in the West as far back as the 50s. The first test was broadcasted at the Gyáli út positional station in 1953. The second trial was in June 1955 at Szabadság Hill, at the former Hargita hostel next to the Hungarian Post Research Institute. In 1955 the first 60-meter Széchenyi-hill tower was built. He began his actual operation on February 23, 1957, but he officially started working on a ceremony held on May 1, commemorating the Feast of Labor. Regular TV broadcasts only started in 1958, only the test towers existed. However, to cover the entire country, additional taxes were needed, so they set up the backbone network and built repeater stations nationwide. The first color TV was made in 1969. In the 1970s and 1980s, the tax network was further expanded. In the beginning, it was broadcast only a few days a week, not long after Monday. The exception was the conveying of a national interest event such as Bertalan Farkas' 1980s space travel. That's where the launch of the spacecraft fell on Monday. Since 1989 we have been broadcasting every day of the week. co-Presenter In 1971, the M2 channel was started. Initially, it supplemented or repeated M1's programming structure, since the early 2000s it has been a cultural and educational channel since it has been gradually transforming into a children's channel since 2012. On March 15, 2015, a new channel was launched in the evening band of the M2 children's channel as part of Petőfi brand under the name M2 Petőfi. In 2009 it launched its Internet information channel, webm3, which had a short time, the third tax, M3, actually broadcasts only from December 2013 but with a different subject as its online predecessor, because here mainly the ~ 30 year archive content is the main role . The fourth thematic channel, M4 Sport, was launched in July, with the 16 major Hungarian sporting events taking part in the most important sports events. On August 1, 2016, the M5 launched, which broadcasts educational, cultural and cultural content from 18 September. HD broadcast Antenna Hungária started experimentally to broadcast M1 HD on 23 December 2008. Temporary experimental terrestrial broadcasting ceased on February 28, 2009. MTV and Antenna Hungária signed the agreement in June 2009, so digital terrestrial broadcasting started on 1 July. From July 1, 2015, Eutelsat 9a broadcasts standard SD broadcasts on public service broadcasts. All M1 shows are available in HD and at 16:9 resolution. As part of MTVA Since 2011, she has been part of the media programs of the Media Assistance and Asset Management Fund. As of July 27, 2012, the entire MTVA and so the channel also changed the image and logo, along with MTI, its accompanying channels (M2, Duna, Duna World) and the radio stations belonging to MTVA. In addition, the channel received new station voice, one of Gerda Pikali and the other Zoltán Rátóti. They are currently the announcers of the Duna. The channel was transformed into a news channel on March 15, 2015, and the channel sound was made by János Csernák and Márta Herczegh. Previous shows went to Duna TV after it became the national tax. From that day, MTV Híradó, Ma reggel and weather report have been renewed. On April 2, 2015, timelapse videos in the image disappeared from the image of advertisers and promotional blocks. The color of the graphics was purple instead of the previous pink, but the logo was also white. From May 5, the channel identifier line in the upper left corner changed from pink to white. Programming Current programming * Egy Perc Híradó (One Minute News) * Híradó (News) * Hungary Reports (Magyarország riportok) * Időjárás (Weather) * Közlekedési hírek (Traffic News) * Ma délelőtt (This Forenoon) * Ma délután (This Afternoon) * Ma éjjel (This Midnight) * Ma este (This Night) * Ma reggel (This Morning) * Nachrichten aus Ungarn (News from Hungary / Hírek Magyarországról) * Новости из Венгрии (News from Hungary / Hírek Magyarországról) * Rendkívüli hírek (Breaking News) * Sport riportok (Sports Reports) * Szemtől szembe (Face to Face) * V4 Híradó (V4 News) * Világhíradó (World News) * 匈牙利新闻联播 (Hungary News Network / Magyarország Hírek Hálózat) Former programming * A Hét (The Week) * Ablak (Window) * Budapest Híradó (Budapest News) * Delta * Kinevezés és kinevezése (Appointment and Appointment) * Marslakók (Martians) * Nap-kelte''' (Daybreak) also on M2'' * '''''Panoráma * Szerencsekerék (Wheel of Fortune) * Szomszédok (Neighbours) Logos Magyar Televizio (1957-1973).png|First logo (1957-1973) Magyar Televizio 1 (1973-1979).png|Second logo (1973-1979) MTV1 (1979-1989).png|Third logo (1979-1989) TV1 (1989-1991).png|Fourth logo (1989-1991) TV1 (1991-1994).png|Fifth logo (1991-1994) MTV 1 (1994-1997).png|Sixth logo (1994-1997) MTV 1 (1997-2000).png|Seventh logo (1997-2000) M1 (2000-2002).png|Eighth logo (2000-2002) Magyar Televizio (2002-2012).png|Ninth logo (2002-2005) M1 (2005-2012).png|Tenth logo (2005-2012) M1 HD (2008-2012).png|HD logo (2008-2012) M1 (2012-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2012-present) M1 HD (2012-.n.v.).png|HD logo (2012-present) External links * Official website Category:MTVA Category:Primary television channels Category:News television channels Category:Launched in 1957 Category:Television channels in Hungary Category:Hungary Category:Television channels in Romania Category:Romania Category:Television channels in Serbia Category:Serbia